Vanishing Act
by Sasha.Rizzoli
Summary: Olivia has vanished. But someone knows where she is, but refuses to say. What is being hidden from Elliot and the squad? And why is it being hidden?
1. Disappear Without A Trace

**A/N: I was bored and came up with a new idea for a story. Please read and review, and let me know if you want to see another chapter.**

**Vanishing Act**

**16 Precinct- Special Victims Squad room**

**7:56am 5****th**** May 2008**

Elliot walked in to the squad room to begin work for the week. It was Monday morning and he noticed that he partner's desk was completely empty.

"What the fuck?" he thought.

He was about to sit at his desk, when Cragen appeared from out of his office.

"Elliot my office now!" he said. He didn't sound too impressed about something.

Elliot sighed as he walked in to the captain's office.

"Take a seat" he said in a calmer voice, as he sat in his own.

Elliot reluctantly took the seat and waited for Cragen to speak.

"Olivia has transferred, but I don't know where because it wasn't written on the form. So I was hoping you could shed some light on this situation"

Elliot sighed and rubbed his face as he stook his head. "I don't know anything. She barely spoke to me this last week. I knew something was wrong, but she refused to tell me what"

Cragen sighed. "Ok. Go do some paperwork until a case comes up, and you will work with Fin on it"

Elliot nodded and stood.

"I can't believe my best friend left without a word" he thought as he walked back to his desk.

Elliot sat down at his desk to see Fin walk in. He too noticed the empty desk.

"Hey Elliot. Why the hell is Olivia's desk empty?"

Elliot looked up from his computer at Fin, "She transferred"

"Huh? Where? When?" he asked as he sat at his desk.

"I don't know. I wish I did though" he answered simply.

Cragen came out of his office and walked up to Elliot and Fin. "We've got a case. A twenty-two year old woman by the name of Rosie Barelli was raped and bashed in her apartment"

Elliot and Fin nodded as they grabbed their coats and headed out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They got to the hospital to find a short but petite long blonde haired woman lying on the bed, still in shock with unshed tears welled up in her eyes.

"Hi Rosie, I'm Detective Stabler and this is my partner Detective Tutuola"

Rosie looked at them, then turned over and looked away from them. "I'll only talk to a woman" she replied in a whispered but loud enough for the 2 male detectives to hear.

They walked out and both sighed.

"This is where Olivia usually comes in" Fin said as they began to walk to the car.

Elliot nodded. "Yeah, we've got to find her and bring her home"

They got in to the car before Fin finally spoke again as Elliot started the engine and drove away toward the precinct. They had to tell the Captain, that they couldn't get the woman to talk because she'd only talk to a woman.

"And how are we supposed to find Liv?"

Elliot thought for a moment as he continued to drive. "I bet you anything that Simon knows. I'll call him when we get back to the precinct"

"And what about if he does know and won't tell us, man?"

Elliot sighed. "I don't know"

The rest of the car ride was silent. Neither of them spoke, only the radio could be heard in the background.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elliot sat at his desk and picked up the phone, before looking in his mobile phone contacts for Simon's home phone number.

He dialled it in and waited for someone to answer. It was answered after 4 rings.

"Hello?" Simon answered.

"Hey Simon, it's Elliot"

"Oh hi Elliot, what can I do for you?"

"Have you seen or heard from Liv?"

"No" he answered a little too quickly and Elliot picked up on his nervousness.

"You do know, don't you? Where is she?" he asked, then heard a click.

Simon had hung up on him.

"He hung up on you didn't he?" Fin asked looking at his frustrated partner.

"Yep, and he knows where she is" Elliot replied rubbing his temples.

"Just give her some time, Elliot. She'll come to her senses and come home"

Elliot sighed. "I hope you're right"

-------------------------------

**Sorry it's short; I just wanted to see how people would like this story! So please review if you want me to add another chapter, to see if you like it!**


	2. Family

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! I even wished for it when I blew out a candle on a cake someone bought me at work on my birthday, and I still don't own them! **

Olivia had turned up at Simon's house at about 2 in the morning, crying.

Knock. Knock.

Simon answered the door in his boxers half asleep. He saw his big sister.

"Oh my God, Liv, come in"

"I'm sorry to disturb you" she sobbed.

Simon helped his sister on the couch. "It's fine" he said and then noticed Lucy standing there. She slightly smiled and motioned for him to leave.

She sat down on the couch beside Olivia and let her cry in to her shoulder.

When Olivia's sobs decreased about 10 minutes later, Lucy gently pulled away and looked in to Olivia's red, puffy eyes.

"What's going on, Liv?"

Olivia wiped away her tears. "I um……I'm pregnant" she whispered.

Lucy gently rubbed soothing circles on her back. "And Elliot's the father?"

Olivia shrugged. "I don't know"

"Sweetie, what do you mean you don't know who the father is?"

Olivia sighed. "I had sex with a guy named Christopher Madden, two nights before I had sex with Elliot. Now I hate myself for sleeping with 2 different guys in a week. For heaven sakes, I don't even know which one is the father of my child" she whispered and continued to sob in to Lucy's shoulder until she had cried herself to sleep.

Once Lucy was sure that Olivia was fast asleep, she gently got up, causing Olivia to stir, but didn't wake. Lucy walked to the cupboard in the hall and grabbed out a pillow and a blanket, before walking back to Olivia in the living room.

She gently lifted Olivia's head and placed the pillow underneath, before gently placing her head down on the pillow. She then put the blanket over her and went to bed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She hopped in to bed to see Simon waiting for answers.

"Is Liv ok?" he questioned as soon as Lucy got under the covers.

Lucy sighed. "Liv should be the one to tell you"

"Please just tell me what is bugging my big sister" he begged.

"She's pregnant"

Simon smiled. "And Elliot's the father?"

Lucy sighed again. "She doesn't know. There was another guy in the same week"

"Oh…." He was stunned.

He didn't know what to say.

"Yeah" Lucy replied before lying down and going back to sleep.

Simon and Lucy were woken very early the next morning by the unmistakeable sound of vomiting and crying. They knew that it was Olivia suffering from morning sickness.

Lucy looked at the clock as she got out of bed. It was 5:46am, "I'll help her, can you please make breakfast"

Simon nodded as he got up. "Sure"

Lucy walked in to the bathroom to find Olivia kneeling in front of the toilet, hanging on to the sides with her head hanging over it as she threw up and sobbed.

She sat behind Olivia and began rubbing her back.

Olivia was startled; she hadn't heard anyone walk in. She stopped vomiting for the moment and looked behind her to see Lucy. She relaxed since she was sure that the heaving episode had ended for now.

"Are you ok?"

Olivia slowly nodded. "Yeah for the moment"

"How far along are you, Liv?"

"12 weeks" she whispered.

"When did you find out?"

"Just over a week ago" she admitted as she slowly stood up.

Lucy took Olivia's arm and helped her back in to the living room and on to the couch.

"Do you think you would be able to keep anything down?"

Olivia shook her head. "No right now"

Lucy sighed, "Ok, but promise me that you will eat something later, for the baby's sake"

Olivia nodded as she lay down on the couch.

Lucy went in to the kitchen to see Simon and Charlie eating breakfast. "Simon, we make sure Olivia eats something later, for the baby's sake"

Simon nodded. "Sure"

"Thanks…..Charlie go get ready for school" Lucy said and then took off to take a shower for work.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that morning, nearly lunch time, Simon and Olivia were sitting on the couch watching an episode of House on DVD, when the phone rang. Olivia pause the DVD, as Simon reached over to where the phone was sitting beside the couch. He answered it and a very familiar voice was on the other end.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Simon, it's Elliot"_

"Oh hi Elliot. What can I do for you?" he asked and noticed Olivia's face pale.

She got up and bolted to the toilet, to empty the contents of her stomach.

"_Have you seen Liv?"_

That question made him nervous, especially since Olivia was staying with him and she was throwing up in the bathroom just down the hall.

"No" he answered maybe just a little too quickly.

"_You do know, don't you?"_

"Oh shit. I'm busted" he thought and hung up.

He was about to walk to the bathroom to check on Olivia, but then he noticed a very pale and flushed looking Olivia walking back in to the living room.

"You didn't tell him that I was here, did you?"

Simon shook his head. "Of course not, Liv"

Olivia nodded and laid down on the couch.

"I just hope he doesn't come here" he thought.

------------------------

**Please review and let me know what you think! The more reviews, I get the longer the chapters will be and the longer the story will go for!**


	3. Broken Hearts and Scary Situations

**A/N: Only 6 reviews, come on people, I know you like it but please more reviews if you want more!**

**I own nothing!**

Luckily for Olivia, Elliot didn't come looking for her.

Eight weeks went by and Olivia was now 20 weeks pregnant and was definitely showing.

Today, she was finding out the sex of her baby.

She was woken by her alarm clock at 7:30am. She groaned and rolled on to her side before slamming her hand down on the alarm to shut it off. "5 more minutes" she mumbled, but then she remembered that she had her OB/GYN appointment at 9.

So she slowly got out of bed and walked in to the bathroom, where she used the toilet and had a shower.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in New York

Elliot sat at his desk, nursing a major hangover as he stared at a photo of him and Olivia from the previous years Policeman's Ball. He was in a traditional black tux as Olivia was in a long shiny black strapless dress with black high heels and her hair was neatly brushed and just left down.

"Man, she was so sexy that night…..I miss her so much" he thought.

Fin looked up at Elliot, he was concerned about Elliot and his drinking, just liked Cragen and Munch were.

"Elliot?"

He didn't respond, he kept staring at the photo.

"Elliot?!"

He looked up this time, "What the hell do you want?" he asked angrily.

Fin sighed, "You wanna come out for lunch?"

Elliot looked blankly at Fin before shaking his head. "No thanks, I'm not hungry"

"Come on, El. You haven't come out with us since Liv left. You barely eat"

Elliot threw back his chair in anger and it hit the floor with a loud bang.

"Back the fuck off, would ya?!" he yelled and stormed out of the precinct.

"He's gonna go drink, you know" Munch spoke up.

Fin nodded and sighed. "Yeah I know" 

Meanwhile in Cragen's office

Cragen sat at his desk with Huang sitting in the seat opposite.

Cragen rubbed his temples before looking up at Huang.

"I'm concerned with Elliot's behaviour since Olivia left. He comes to work with a hangover every morning and is very snappy. He's always sitting there staring at a photo of him and Olivia. I know he misses her, but so do the rest of us"

Huang sighed. "He's taking Olivia's absence worse then the rest of us. Do you know where she's staying? Or have you even heard from her since she left?"

Cragen sighed and shook his head. "No, but we saw Simon, a couple of times and he keeps saying that he hasn't seen her. When we went there, we heard someone moving around"

"Are you sure it wasn't Lucy or Charlie?"

"Yes positive"

"I'd say if she's staying with Simon, she obviously wants to be left alone. You'll have to give her time and hopefully eventually she'll decide to come home"

Cragen put his head in his hands for a moment, before looking back at Huang.

"And what about Elliot?" he asked frustrated.

"Elliot needs all the support he can get right now"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in New Jersey

Olivia sat in the waiting room in the medical centre, reading a magazine until her OB/GYN, Dr Anna Macy called her in.

"Olivia Benson"

Olivia put down the magazine and got up, following the tall petite red haired doctor in to a private room near the end of a hall.

"Hello Olivia, take a seat on the bed" Anna said as she closed the door behind them.

"Hi" Olivia replied as she got up on the bed.

"How have you been since the last time I saw you?" Dr Macy asked as she checked Olivia over.

"Pretty good, apart from being tired a lot of the time"

"Any morning sickness?" she asked as she took her gloves off after checking Olivia.

Olivia rubbed her right temple, "No not much"

Anna sae Olivia's face pale. "Olivia, are you alright?"

Olivia began to feel dizzy. "I'm ok, beside a headache and a little dizziness" she whispered and shut her eyes.

"Olivia?"

No response.

"Olivia?" Dr Macy spoke a bit louder as she shook her, "Come on, Olivia, wake up"

Still no response.

Dr Macy felt for a pulse and was relieved to find one. She walked over to her desk and phone for an ambulance.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In New York

Elliot let himself in to his quiet lonely apartment. He walked in to the kitchen and grabbed himself a beer out of the fridge, as he sat down he felt a shiver run down his spine. "Oh my God….I have the strangest feeling that something is wrong with Olivia, where ever she is" he thought and put his beer down.

He got up and ran out of his apartment, grabbing his mobile phone, keys and coat on the way out.

Instead of waiting for the elevator, he ran down the stairs.

He jumped in to his car, started the engine and sped off to New Jersey.

When he arrived at Simon's house, all the lights were off and both cars were missing.

"That's strange" he thought as he walked up to the front door.

He knocked on it and received no answer, so he got back in to his car and drove to the nearest hospital.

Elliot parked in the parking lot, "What the hell am I doing?" he thought and was about to start the engine again until he noticed Simon's car in the parking lot.

He got out of his car and locked it before walking in to the Emergency Room and up to the front desk.

"Hi I was wondering if you had an Olivia Benson admitted?" he asked and flashed his badge.

The blonde haired young lady looked at the computer before looking up at Elliot.

"Yes, it appears we do. I'll ring her room and see if she is up to visitors.

She called Olivia's hospital room.

"Hi, I have a detective here asking to see Olivia"

"What's his name?"

The lady looked up at Elliot. "What's your name, sir?"

"Elliot"

"His name is Elliot"

Simon sighed. "How the hell did he know that Liv was in the hospital?" he thought to himself, before replying to the lady. "She isn't up to visitors right now. Please tell Elliot to leave and not come back" he said and hung up.

The lady put down the phone and looked up at Elliot, sadly.

"She isn't up to visitors ---"

"What's wrong with her?" he asked concerned.

The lady sighed. "I'm sorry, I can't disclose that. But the gentleman on the phone suggested that you leave and not come back"

Elliot nodded and turned away.

"That would have been Simon" he thought as he left the hospital.

-------------------------------

**Please review, if you want more!!!!**


	4. Relief and A Drunken Man

**A/N: Thanks to all the people that reviewed!!!**

**I own nothing from the show!!!**

Olivia woke a couple hours later, confused.

She turned over and saw Simon and Lucy sitting beside the bed watching over her.

"Hi" she whispered, still half asleep.

Simon sighed in relief to see his big sister awake and smiling. "Hey"

"Hey" Lucy replied.

Charlie was too busy playing with his cars on the floor to answer.

"What happened?" Olivia asked only just realising that she was lying in a hospital bed.

"You were at your OB appointment when you complained of a headache and dizziness" Lucy explained.

Olivia shook her head. "I don't remember any of that. What's wrong with me? Is the baby ok?" she asked confused and frightened as she rubbed her swollen belly.

Lucy looked at Simon and whispered. "Why don't you take Charlie to get some dinner?"

Simon nodded and took the child leaving the two women alone to talk in private.

Olivia began crying thinking the worse had happened, until she felt the baby begin to move around and she sighed in relief.

Lucy caressed Olivia's arm in a caring matter. "The doctor said that you had a very high blood pressure, which caused you to pass out. You're very lucky that it didn't harm the baby; He got your blood pressure down and did an ultrasound. Everything is going fine" Lucy explained the situation more.

Olivia looked at Lucy in shock. "You know the sex of my baby, before me?"

Lucy smiled and nodded. "I sure do, Liv. I know you're supposed to find out first, but I was here when the doctor did it"

Olivia looked away briefly and rubbed her belly, before looking back at Lucy. "What am I having?" she asked as curiosity took over.

Lucy had a huge smile on her face. "Liv, you're having a little……girl"

Olivia's eyes lit up with joy as she smiled the biggest smile in months. "Oh my God, a little girl"

Lucy nodded. "Yep, a little girl, Liv. She's gonna be gorgeous"

Dr Macy walked in and noticed that Olivia was awake and smiling. "Hello Olivia, glad to see you awake and smiling. I guess Lucy told you that you're gonna have a little princess in a few months"

Olivia nodded. "I'm so happy. As soon as I get outta here, I'm going baby clothes shopping and the nursery needs to be painted pink and purple"

Dr Macy sat in the empty chair beside the bed, which was previously occupied by Simon earlier. "As long as you take it easy and have someone with you at all times. You gave me a scare when you passed out in my office on the bed"

"Sorry" Olivia apologised.

"It's fine, not your fault. You and the bub are fine and that's what matters"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Elliot left the hospital, he drove to O'Mally's Bar. The whole drive there, he couldn't stop thinking about Olivia and praying that she was alright.

He walked in to the bar and sat on the stool at the bar.

"What can I get you tonight, Elliot?" The muscular built bar man asked him.

"A glass of scotch will do tonight, Max"

The man gave Elliot his drink.

"Thanks" he replied and took a sip.

Elliot couldn't stop thinking about Olivia. He missed her so much and needed to drink away his pain and sorrow. He sculled the rest of his scotch, before getting the bar man's attention again.

"Max, could I get another scotch please?"

"Sure, El" The barman said as he got Elliot another one.

After 2 hours and about 6 glasses of scotch later, the bar man thought it was about time to call Olivia. He had become friends with the detectives over the years and when Elliot had drunk too much, he would call Olivia and she would come and take him home.

He dialled Olivia's mobile number, but the call went straight to voicemail, so he hung up and called the squad room.

The phone was answered after 4 rings.

"Special Victims Unit, Detective Tutuola speaking"

"Hello, I was wondering if I could speak to Detective Olivia Benson"

"Sorry man, she doesn't work here anymore. How can I help you?"

"I have a Detective Elliot Stabler here, extremely intoxicated; Olivia usually comes to collect him when he's like this"

"Ok, I'll come get him. What bar?"

"O'Mally's"

"Ok, I'll be there soon" he said and hung up.

"Damn, I never realised that she was always the one to pick him up drunk from a bar, she must really care about him" he thought as he got into his car.

When Fin got there, the place was swarming with police and ambulances.

"What the fuck happened?" he thought as he pulled up.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia and Lucy sat on the hospital bed together as they came up with baby names.

"How about Amy?" Lucy suggested.

Olivia thought about it for a moment, but the shook her head. "Do you like the name Grace?"

Lucy nodded. "It's a very nice name. But how about Madelyn Grace?"

Olivia thought for a moment before practically jumping when she thought of the perfect name for her daughter.

"Careful, Liv. Are you alright?"

She looked at Lucy, not realising what she had just done. "Hmmm? Yeah I'm fine. I just came up with the perfect name for my little princess, Allyssa Madelyn Grace Benson. Ally for short" she said proudly as she rubbed her swollen belly.

Lucy smiled and put her hand on Olivia's belly. "Hello Ally, I'm your Auntie Lucy"

The baby kicked in response and both women laughed.

-------------------------------------

**I hope you liked the chapter. Please review!**


	5. Come Out, We Know You're There!

**A/N: Thanks to all the people that reviewed, this chapter is for you!**

**I don't own anything from the show!**

Fin pulled up as close to the action that he possibly could and got out of the car. As he walked through the swarm of police everywhere, he kept flashing his badge, so he wouldn't get kicked out.

Fin was relieved when he saw Elliot sitting in the back of an ambulance, clearly shaking, but unharmed. He walked up to the ambulance.

"Hey Elliot, What happened here, man?"

Elliot looked up at Fin and shrugged his shoulders, "A man about 6 foot tall, and muscular built came in with a shot gun, demanding money. When Max wouldn't give him any, he shot him and then aimed the gun at me; he fired but missed by a couple inches. But Max wasn't so lucky" he replied as the EMT checked him over.

The short, blonde haired female EMT smiled. "You're fine, just in shock. You're free to go, just try rest for a few days"

Elliot nodded. "Thanks" and walked with Fin to the car.

They got in to the car and Fin looked at Elliot, "You were drinking cos of Liv, weren't ya?"

Elliot was going to lie, but he didn't see a point because Fin already knew the answer, he just told him the truth.

Elliot sighed. "Yeah, I just miss her so much, Fin. Why did she have to run? What did I do so wrong to her?"

Fin started the engine, but before driving off he looked at Elliot and saw unshed tears. "Man, it might be nothing that you did. Maybe she just needed time to sort out some personal issues"

Elliot shrugged as he leaned his head against the window. "Yeah, maybe" was all he said.

Fin didn't know what to say to Elliot anymore, he just sighed and drove off.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning in New Jersey, Olivia was discharged from hospital.

"Ok, Olivia, you are free to go this morning. But you have to take it easy, you don't want your blood pressure going up like that again, it can harm the baby" The kind doctor said.

Olivia nodded. "Ok, thanks"

"No problem" she said and left Olivia, to get dressed.

Olivia got dressed and sat on the bed waiting for Lucy. She came about 10 minutes later.

"You ready to go home, Liv?"

Olivia nodded and smiled. "I sure am" she said as she got off the bed.

Lucy grabbed her bags and they were off.

When they arrived home, the found Simon and Charlie sitting on the couch watching a football game and shouting at the TV, the women laughed as they walked in to the living room.

"Hey Liv" Simon said when he saw them walk in.

"Hi Auntie Liv"

"Hi guys" Olivia replied, before walking in to the kitchen.

Lucy pulled Simon off the couch, "Keep an eye on Liv while I go to the mall" she whispered.

Simon nodded. "Ok"

"Just make sure she doesn't do anything stressful, which could raise her blood pressure"

"Ok, Lucy"

Lucy smiled, and looked down at Charlie, "You wanna come"

Charlie nodded and the 2 left, leaving Simon and Olivia on their own.

Simon walked in to see Olivia sitting at the kitchen table rubbing her back, and looking like she was in pain.

He practically ran over and kneeled down in front of her.

"Are you alright, Liv?"

Olivia looked up smiling. "Yeah, I'm fine"

"Are you sure? You look like you're in pain and you're rubbing your back"

Olivia stopped rubbing her back and placed her hands on her belly. "I'm fine really. I reached up too high to grab something and it hurt my back"

Simon nodded as he stood. "What were you after?"

"The pack of Salt and Vinegar chips in the top cupboard"

Simon lightly shook his head at his sister. "You should have asked me in the first place, Liv"

Olivia shrugged as Simon went and got her the chips.

"Here ya go" he whispered as he passed the chips to the hungry, pregnant detective.

The phone began to ring. "I'll be back in a minute, Liv"

Olivia nodded, too interested in the packet of chips that she was eating.

Simon walked in to the living room and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi Simon, it's Fin Tutuola"

"Oh hi Fin, what's up?"

"We know that Olivia is staying with you"

"Fine, yeah she is. Why?"

"Tell her to come home, Elliot needs her"

Simon sighed. "No, Olivia needs more time to herself. She'll go home when she's ready"

Fin was getting a bit angry. "Don't make us to go there"

Now it was Simon's turn to get angry. "Don't threaten me. Olivia will go home when she's ready!" he yelled and hung up.

Olivia walked in to see what all the commotion was about. "Simon, what's going on?"

Simon sighed as he gently grabbed her hand and guided her to the couch.

"Since you left New York, the squad keeps calling, asking for you to go home. Just then it was Fin, threatening to come here"

Olivia sighed as she rubbed her belly. "I'm not ready to go home yet" was all she said in a whisper.

Simon nodded, "Go pack a suitcase, and I'll go pack one for me, Lucy and Charlie. And as soon as they come home, we're out of here"

Olivia nodded as she got up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucy and Charlie came home about 30 minutes later to see 4 suitcases near the front door and Olivia and Simon on the couch.

"What is going on?"

"You remember Fin?" Olivia asked.

Lucy nodded.

"Well, he has threatened to come here and take Liv home" Simon replied.

Lucy nodded again. "Ok, let's go"

They were about to leave when they heard someone banging at the door.

"Open the door, we know that you're in there" it was Fin.

"Shit" Simon cursed, "How the hell are we gonna get out of here"

-----------------------------

**Well I hope you enjoyed it. I know pretty uneventful, but more action to come!!! Please review.**

**I had a shitty night at work, so reviews will make me happy!**


	6. Olivia's return

**A/N: I know I haven't updated in over a year but I decided that it was time to update. Thanks to Britt (magicaltears) for beta-ing! Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

* * *

Olivia sighed and looked down at her baby bump as she gently caressed it before looking up at again. "Forget it. I can't live my life on the run from the people I call family," she whispered in defeat.

"Olivia---" Simon tried to get her to reconsider, but the brunette cut him off.

She shook her head at her brother. "Simon, it's time I went home and faced the music. Thank you for all your help," she replied and took her suitcase as Lucy opened the door for her sister-in-law.

Fin looked at Olivia and gasped at the visible bump of her belly. "Liv?.... Is that why you nicked off?"

Olivia put her free hand on her belly and stroked it again. "Yeah," she answered simply with a sad smile.

"Does Elliot know?" Fin asked cautiously as he guided her out to his car, after taking her suitcase.

Olivia sighed. "I don't know if he is the father or not, Fin. I made a terrible mistake," She replied, clearly angry with herself. No tears just anger.

Fin dumped the suitcase in the backseat of his car and wrapped his arms around the woman, he saw as a little sister. "It's ok, baby girl. We all make mistakes."

The female detective gently pulled around to look at Fin. "When I tell Elliot he is going to think that I am some sort of slut. I slept with him and another man in the same week and now I have no clue who the hell is the father of my daughter," she seethed.

"I'll be there when you tell him, ok?" Fin assured her and helped her in to the passenger seat.

"Thanks," she replied, thankfully, and shut the car door.

Fin nodded and hopped in to the driver's side to take Olivia back to the precinct.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Elliot Stabler was sitting at his desk, doing paperwork since he flatly refused to go home.

"Elliot?"

The blue eyed man turned around to see Cragen standing in the doorway. "Yeah Cap?"

"Can you come in here please?"

Don didn't sound pissed off, so Elliot knew that he wasn't in trouble.

"Sure," he replied and got up. "What's this about?" He asked as he stepped in.

Cragen closed the door behind Elliot and gestured for his detective to take a seat, which Elliot did.

"I have someone here to see you and when you seen them, I suggest you keep any anger to yourself."

"Who is it?"

"Come in," Cragen called out and the door slowly opened to reveal Olivia and Fin.

"You can go now, Fin. Thanks," she whispered and let go of his hand.

"No problem, baby girl," Fin replied softly and watched the brunette walk in to the office nervously before shutting the door behind her.

"Olivia?" Elliot said in shock and looked her up and down. He noticed something new about her. Her face was more rounder and his eyes went down, stopping at her belly. Baby bump. He knew what one when he saw one. He had four children himself. "Y—you're pregnant?"

Olivia placed both hands on her belly and nodded. "Yes."

"You took off with my child!"

"Elliot...." Cragen warned, but it didn't stop Elliot.

The detective was pissed.

"I....I don't know if she's your's or not. There was another man two days before you," she answered, freaking out.

"Y—you....Oh, my God," Elliot started and inhaled a sharp shaky breath. "I can not believe you!" He yelled.

A few tears fell from Olivia's welled up coffee brown eyes. "I...I'm sorry, Elliot."

"I bet you are," he seethed and stormed out.

Olivia was stunned. She had not been expecting that outcome. She knew he would be angry....but that was hurtful.

Captain Cragen looked at the woman that he saw as a daughter, he could see the tears. He sighed, sadly and approached the brunette. "Livia..."

Olivia turned around and walked in to his open arms, which in turn, Cragen wrapped his arms around her.

"It's ok, Liv. Let it out. The blinds are shut, no-one will see you. Let it all out," he whispered and placed a fatherly kiss on the top of her head as she freely released the painful tears in to his shirt. Cragen didn't care about the wet patch in his shirt from her tears as he rubbed her back, in attempt to soothe her.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Outside Cragen's office, Fin had heard everything and waited for Elliot to come up. As soon as the blue eyed man came out of the office and closed the door behind him, the street smart detective pounced.

"How could you? Do you know what it took to get her in there and to talk to you, huh? Of course not! 'Cause you like to live in your pathetic little world," Fin told Elliot what he thought.

"She slept with another man in the same week, Fin. What the hell do you want from me?!"

"She slept with the other man _before_ you! Get it through your thick head, man. She _loves_ you. Liv went to the morgue before she came here and you know what she asked Melinda to do for her?"

Elliot sighed and shook his head. "No. What did she ask Melinda to do for her?"

"She asked Melinda to perform a paternity test on the baby as soon she is born."

"Really?"

"Yes, Elliot. She wants to you to be the father and wants it down on paper."

"You keep saying she. The baby is a girl?"

"Well duh. Why else would we be saying she, Elliot?"

Elliot knew he deserved that, so he ignored it. "Has she picked out a name?"

Fin nodded. "Yeah."

"What?"

"Brianna Aisling Benson."

"Benson? Why Benson? She should have my last name."

Fin shook his head. "Brianna is Olivia's child and Liv will give her what name she pleases."

Elliot sighed. "You're right. I better go see her."

"Yeah, you better apologize to her, man. She did not deserve any of that anger. Liv has already had enough of a hard time without you adding to it."

Elliot nodded and knocked on the office door.

"Who is it?" Cragen's voice rang out.

"Elliot," he answered and waited for an answer. Only to get a long pause.


End file.
